Elections in Istalia
Elections in Istalia occur within the framework of a democratic representative parliamentary monarchy. A part the Emperor, who is a hereditary Head of State, public officials in the legislative and executive branches as well as at the local level are either elected by the citizens or appointed by elected officials. Referendums may also be called at the initiative of the head of government, the legislative or citizens to consult the citizenry directly on a particular question. Elections 'National elections' At the national level in Istalia are held elections to renew the 681-member National Assembly of the Istalian Empire for a 4-year term. Early elections can be called after a motion for early elections or a destructive vote of no-confidence against the Government. Early elections can be requested by parties and needs of the majority of the assembly to vote in favor. As per Constitution, the Emperor, on request of a resigning Prime Minister, can dissolve the legislature. There are no term limits for the members of the National Assembly. 'Regional elections' At the regional level the citizenship of each Region elects a local Regional Council, with currently 137 or 136 members, elected for a 4-year term, and a Regional Governor, elected in a first-past-the-post system. Regional elections take place at the same time as national elections. No term limits are in place for regional offices. 'Municipal elections' Alongside national and regional elections, in each istalian municipalities citizens elect directly the head of the municipal executive, the Mayor, through a first-past-the-post system and a Municipal Council, both for a 4-year term. The mayor is assisted by an executive body, a communal committee, whose members are appointed by the Mayor. 'Referendums' In Istalia, although few have historically been organized, referendums can be proposed on initiative of the Government, the legislature, and citizens (after having collected at least 10% signatures of all registered voters). However, to preceed with the proposed referendum, it is required that the absolute majority of the national legislature vote in favor to a motion of authorization. These referndum shall not carry the force of law until it is implemented as legislation by the national legislature, although the Assembly is not obliged to implement the results of the referendum into law. The referendum must be organized concurrently with the first general election after the approval of its motion of authorization. Any proposed referendum, prior the motion of authorization, are subject to judicial review by the Supreme Court which can reject it if it is judged as in conflict with the Constitution, international treaties, or primary legislation passed by the National Assembly. Electoral systems For the directly elected collegiate bodies of Istalia, at the national as well as local level, is used a proportional electoral systems. At the national level the territory is divided in 5 costituencies, corresponding to the 5 istalian regions, and the seats are allocated on proportional representation basis per region. Results The following is a chronological list of the elections and their results held in Istalia since the foundation of the Istalian Empire in 4571. List of elections, 4575 - present Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Elections in Istalia